


Making a List

by CaseyBenSullivan



Series: Trans Gee and cis Frank [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brief mention of hypothetical misgendering, Consent is Sexy, Established Relationship, FTM Gerard Way, Gerard wants to watch Frank suck cock, Hair-pulling, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Tentative hair pulling, Trans Male Character, Transgender Gerard Way, ftm character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyBenSullivan/pseuds/CaseyBenSullivan
Summary: Frank is finding out that Gee's a little bolder when they're not making eye contact. A conversation in between sexcapades plants the seed for Gee to watch Frank suck someone else's cock, and then more sexy shenanigans follow.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Trans Gee and cis Frank [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759648
Comments: 6
Kudos: 47





	Making a List

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter takes place quite a while after "Sex and Conversations", though I'm not sure how long - maybe several months to a year. I had other chapters planned, including Gee seeing Frank's back tattoo for the first time and Gee's first time sucking Frank's cock, but I go where the muses take me.
> 
> This is the first chapter told from Frank's point of view. I wasn't planning on switching, but again, the muses are in charge.
> 
> It's possible that when (and if) I eventually write the in-between chapters, this chapter could end up not fitting within the universe. If that happens, I'll make adjustments as needed; but for now, this is the same universe as before.

Frank sprawls out on the bed, stretching lazily as he waits for Gee to return. It’s almost midnight and they’ve already had a marathon amount of sex, but Frank feels like he could go another few hours. He _knows_ Gee can. 

The bed finally shifts under Gee’s weight, and Frank turns on his side to face him. Gee has a couple of towels and two bottles of water, both covered in condensation. Frank grins as Gee hands him one. 

“You went to the kitchen naked?” he asks, even though the answer is obvious. Gee’s blush is worth it. Frank uncaps his water and takes a drink, waiting until Gee isn’t in the middle of taking a sip to lean in and murmur, “I could’ve come with you. And then come _with_ you.”

Gee huffs out a laugh. Frank can tell he’s a little uncomfortable, but the telltale squirm lets him know that Gee’s a little turned on, too. 

“We could do that sometime,” Gee agrees with a small smile. Frank beams; that’s something to look forward to. For now, he drags himself up into a sitting position so he can drink with less risk of spilling on himself, leaning against the headboard for support. One of Gee’s pillows is half under his butt, and he has to wiggle around a bit to get comfortable. 

They drain their waters in silence, then clean themselves up. Gee, very thoughtfully, has brought one wet towel and one dry one, so they clean up the majority of the mess with the wet towel and then dry off with the other. When they’re done, Gee tosses both towels off the side of the bed, letting them land on the floor. 

Then Gee sighs and presses himself up against Frank’s side, nudging at Frank’s arm until Frank gets the hint and lifts it to wrap around Gee’s shoulders. He lets his hand dangle below Gee’s collarbone so he can trace the upper curve of Gee’s breast, a light touch to make him shiver. A smile plays at Frank’s lips as he tries to decide how far to take this. He’s not really worn out, despite how much they’ve already done. 

Gee yawns and nuzzles at Frank’s neck, and Frank decides to go easy on him. He lifts his hand to Gee’s head instead, sliding his fingers through Gee’s hair. Gee’s let it get a little longer than he usually does, and Frank loves it; loves that there’s more to play with, and that it’s easier to grip. He’s experimented with pulling on it sometimes, and Gee seems to like it. 

“I really like your hair like this,” Frank murmurs, running his fingers through the dark strands. “You ever think of letting it grow out?”

Frank knows the answer when Gee goes still against him. Well, sort of. Not whether Gee has considered it, but whether he would actually do it. 

“I — sometimes,” Gee admits. “I want to, sometimes, but… I don’t know.”

“It’s okay,” Frank says. He presses a kiss to the top of Gee’s head, still running his fingers through Gee’s hair. “I get it.”

Gee pulls away from him at that, just enough that he can turn to look at Frank’s face. His gaze is questioning, not accusatory, when he says, “Do you?”

“Yeah, I do.” Frank smiles sympathetically, trying to convey his understanding in his expression as well as his words. “You’re worried about people misgendering you if you have long hair.”

The pain in Gee’s eyes confirms that Frank is right, and makes Frank want to do anything he can to protect him. Gee doesn’t have to answer; Frank just opens his arms in invitation, and Gee goes in for the hug, wrapping his arms tightly around Frank’s waist. 

“Yeah,” he says into Frank’s neck. “I know you wouldn’t, but.”

“Yeah.” Frank gently scratches Gee’s back with one hand and slides the other into Gee’s hair, stroking lightly. “For what it’s worth, I like your hair like this. I think it’d look good longer, too.”

Gee mumbles something against Frank’s neck. Frank makes a questioning sound, and Gee pulls back to speak more clearly. “You would, too. Look good with long hair, I mean.”

“Oh yeah?” Frank takes his hand from Gee’s hair to run through his own hair. His undercut has long since grown out, and the edges are kind of uneven, with the longest parts ending around his earlobes. “How long?”

Gee leans back, giving him a considering look. “Hm. Past your jaw, at least. Maybe down to your shoulders.” Gee’s eyes suddenly light up. Frank doesn’t know why, but it makes him smile. Gee goes on, “I could draw it,” he says, obviously hiding his excitement. Frank can’t help but smile indulgently. He loves seeing Gee like this. 

“I mean, if you want.” Frank’s words are casual, but his expression is warm, and he knows Gee can tell he’s fully supportive of this idea. Gee grins, but then settles against Frank’s side again. 

“Okay, but not now. It’s time to relax.”

“I can get behind that.”

Gee snickers, and Frank laughs with him. “No getting behind things, or me,” Gee says. There’s still a laugh in his voice. “Not until we’ve had some downtime.”

“Just poke me when you’re ready,” Frank says, making Gee giggle. He wraps his arms tightly around Gee, holding him close. He drops a kiss onto Gee’s shoulder, smiling when Gee pushes into it. “So… long hair, drawing sessions, kitchen sex… What else is on our to-do list?”

Gee hums thoughtfully and settles more comfortably against Frank’s side. Frank loosens his arms around Gee, dropping his hands down to Gee’s stomach where he starts stroking the skin there, running his fingers across the curve of Gee’s stomach and the coarse hair scattered across his skin. 

“Mmm.” That’s a different hum, the kind that means Gee likes where this is going. Frank grins and scrapes his teeth lightly across the shell of Gee’s ear. Gee shivers, so Frank does it again. “Well… I meant it when I said I wanted to see you suck someone’s cock one day.”

Frank’s glad Gee can’t see the surprised look on his face. Yeah, Gee’s mentioned that before, but there’s fantasy and then there’s talking about a to-do list. 

Frank needs a moment to think about this. He keeps his hands where they are, stroking Gee’s skin and pubes, and sucks lightly on Gee’s earlobe while he considers it. He’s certainly not opposed to sucking cock - he’s done it plenty of times, and enjoyed it - but he and Gee are in a monogamous relationship. Sure, it’s not cheating if they’re both there, but how would it affect them emotionally?

He releases Gee’s earlobe with a little smacking sound. “I mean, I’d be happy to do it if it’d make you happy,” Frank says, and Gee hums softly, squirming a bit in Frank’s arms. At the very least, it’s encouraging to know that Gee is turned on. “It wouldn’t be weird?”

Gee takes a deep breath and arches back against Frank, who gets the feeling that it’s easier for Gee to talk about this when their eyes aren’t meeting. That’s okay; whatever makes Gee more comfortable is good with Frank. He takes advantage of the new position - Gee with his chest pushed out - to cup Gee’s breasts in his hands, holding them lightly for a few seconds before teasing Gee’s nipples with his fingers. Gee whines and arches into Frank’s touch, then whines again when Frank pinches both nipples between his fingertips. Gee’s nipples are already getting hard, and they harden even faster when Frank rolls them between his fingers. 

“Fuck, yeah,” Gee breathes, then shakes his head. “I mean, I don’t know - I don’t know if it would be weird. Nnngh.” Gee moves in a way that makes Frank peek over his shoulder, and yeah - Gee’s slipping a hand between his legs. Frank moans softly and starts sucking at the skin between Gee’s neck and shoulder. 

“Would you just wanna watch, or would you want to be part of it?”

“Fuck.” Gee’s arm starts moving and he’s spreading his legs. Keeping one hand on Gee’s breast to play with a nipple, Frank drops his other hand to join Gee’s between his legs. He nudges Gee’s hand lower so Gee can finger himself while Frank rubs his clit. Groaning loudly, Gee pulls up his knees, bracing his feet on the bed so he can shove his fingers deeper. “I dunno. Can you - can you grab my vibrator?” Gee’s voice is labored now, his hand heavy over Frank’s. 

“Yeah, which one?” Frank pulls away so he can reach the drawer in the nightstand. 

“Any one. The short one. You can - you can grab a dildo too.”

“Fuck yeah,” Frank murmurs to himself. It’s not often that Gee feels comfortable enough to ask for things like this. They might have to do this no eye contact thing more often. Frank grabs the requested items and gets back into position, asking, “Do you wanna sit between my legs instead?”

“Yeah.”

Frank sits back against the headboard and spreads his legs, letting Gee shuffle into place against him. They get back into it easily enough, only this time Gee’s back is pressed against his front, Frank’s dick half hard against Gee’s ass. He wraps one arm around Gee’s waist, the vibrator ready in his hand, and hands the dildo to Gee before curving that hand around Gee’s breast again. Gee makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a sigh, pulling up his knees again. 

Frank can tell the moment Gee slides the dildo into himself from the deep groan he makes, and the way his hips rock back against Frank. Frank makes a low sound against Gee’s neck, opening his lips over the smooth skin as he flicks on the vibrator and lowers it to Gee’s clit. He’s more focused on that than the hand on Gee’s nipple, but he has a feeling Gee doesn’t care. He’s fucking himself hard with the dildo, and Frank wishes he could see, but it’s more important that Gee’s making himself feel good. 

Careful not to leave a mark on Gee’s neck, Frank moves his lips down to Gee’s shoulder, where Gee can easily hide a mark if Frank makes one. He opens his mouth over Gee’s shoulder, pressing down with his teeth as Gee starts moving faster, his moans getting higher with each thrust of his hand. For Frank’s part, he keeps the vibrator steady on Gee’s clit, following the movement of Gee’s arm and hips. 

When Frank feels confident everything is in place, he starts playing with Gee’s nipple and bites down on his shoulder, growling low in his throat the way Gee seems to like. Gee’s whimpering now, hips rocking frantically as he fucks himself faster, whining one last time when Frank pushes down harder with the vibrator. Then Gee’s coming, hips still as he keeps fucking himself fast and hard, the wet sound making Frank harden more. He desperately wants to rut against Gee, but he doesn’t want to interrupt what sounds like an amazing orgasm. Instead, he gnaws on Gee’s shoulder, paying attention to Gee’s body language so he knows when to ease up with the vibrator. He turns it off first, then lets it fall onto the bed next to them. 

Gee eventually goes still, then tosses the dildo toward the foot of the bed. It tumbles off onto the floor, but Gee doesn’t even seem to notice. 

“Okay,” Gee says. He turns to straddle Frank’s legs, but not close enough to his cock to ride him; they still only do that with condoms. Frank waits patiently as Gee catches his breath before continuing. “What're you in the mood for?”

Frank doesn’t bother saying ‘you’, because he knows Gee will just give him a _look_ that means he needs to be more specific. 

“Fuck… everything. Can I feel you?”

Gee pauses, chest rising and falling as he takes a thoughtful breath. “Okay. But I don’t want to come again.”

“Fair enough.” Frank leans in for a kiss first, his eyes slipping closed when Gee readily kisses him back. Even though Gee doesn’t want to come again, his kiss is hungry and passionate. Frank returns it with equal hunger, burying his hands in Gee’s hair while Gee does the same to Frank. 

They’re both breathless when the kiss is over. Gee’s hands fall to Frank’s arms while Frank runs his fingers through Gee’s hair. Honestly, he’d be fine with going to sleep now if Gee wanted to, even if he’s still hard. He’s not desperate to get off; he just wants to touch Gee. 

Gee leans back on Frank’s legs then, his knees far apart on either side of Frank’s thighs, leaving him open to Frank’s gaze and his touch. Frank can see how wet he is even before he reaches out to touch, careful to avoid Gee’s clit since orgasms aren’t in the game plan right now. Instead, he slides his fingers between Gee’s lips, moaning at how easily they slip inside. He wants to fuck Gee like this - with his fingers, and his tongue, and his cock - but it would be too easy to get distracted by wanting to pleasure Gee into more orgasms, and that’s off the table right now. Instead, Frank lets his fingers slip out and then raises them to his lips, humming happily to himself as he licks Gee’s juices off his fingers. He can feel Gee watching him, the sensation confirmed when he opens his eyes. 

Gee licks his lips. “Can I suck you off?”

Frank groans. Sometimes, hearing Gee talk like that is as hot as Gee _doing_ that stuff to him. Sometimes, it’s even hotter. 

“I’ll take that as a yes?” It’s still a question, because they try to wait for confirmation before doing anything. It’s not always verbal; it can just be a nod, anything to assure one another that they want this. 

When Frank nods, Gee smiles, shifting to kneel between Frank’s legs. His gaze flicks over to the side, and then up to Frank’s face as he picks up the discarded vibrator. Gee raises an eyebrow. “Want me to use this on you?”

Frank’s eyelids flutter a few times before he nods silently. They don’t do this very often, but the few times they have, it’s felt really good. 

“‘kay. Want me to wash it first?”

Having found his voice, Frank says “Nah, it’s fine.” He grabs a couple of pillows and piles them up behind his back, getting comfortable before spreading his legs. Gee looks up with a dirty grin that makes Frank’s cock twitch, and then he can only see the top of Gee’s head, at least for a moment. 

Gee looks up unexpectedly. He looks excited and a little hesitant at the same time. “Hey, so. You can pull my hair if you want to.”

“Okay,” Frank says roughly. While Gee is still looking up at him, Frank slides one hand into Gee’s hair, smiling to himself when Gee hums happily and presses his face into Frank’s hand. Fuck, he’s so lucky. Frank pulls lightly, tentatively, and Gee makes a soft, encouraging noise. Frank moves his other hand into Gee’s hair too, guiding Gee’s head down once both hands are buried in the dark strands. 

Gee goes easily, taking Frank’s cock into his mouth without hesitation. Frank shifts a little, but does his best not to thrust, letting Gee control the encounter. As Gee gets more into it, Frank moans and brings his knees up, bracing his feet on the bed on either side of Gee’s hips. Gee is moaning as he sucks, the vibrations making the sensation even better. 

Frank lets his head drop back as Gee gets into a rhythm. He closes his eyes and experimentally tugs on Gee’s hair, toes curling when Gee moans and starts sucking him harder. More confident now, Frank tightens his fingers in Gee’s hair and starts rocking up with his hips. It’s not long before he feels Gee cupping his balls, squeezing gently as he sucks, making Frank’s fingers tighten even more. 

He hears the low buzz a second before Gee presses the vibrator against his balls. Frank tugs sharply on Gee’s hair in surprise, but Gee doesn’t stop; instead, he starts sucking with more determination, guiding the vibrator back between Frank’s balls until the tip is pressing against his hole. Frank whimpers, toes curling as his legs instinctively lift up, his grip staying tight in Gee’s hair as Gee takes the hint and moves the vibrator back even further, teasing Frank’s sensitive rim. That’s what does it - Frank’s coming, holding Gee down on his cock as he does, and letting go as soon as he realizes what he’s done. 

“Shit, Gee, I’m sorry,” Frank pants. His eyes are still closed, his cock spent and his asshole still twitching. Fuck, he wants to be fucked. He wants Gee to fuck him. But that doesn’t mean it was okay for him to hold Gee down like that. 

Gee doesn’t answer at first, which makes Frank open his eyes, concerned. When he looks, Gee’s still between his legs, albeit with his head off to the side, making spitting sounds. Frank tentatively reaches out to touch Gee’s shoulder, relieved when he doesn’t pull away. 

“You okay? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

When Gee finally looks at him, Frank knows everything’s okay. 

“It’s okay. I’m okay,” Gee assures him, and drops a kiss on Frank’s thigh. A wave of relief rushes through Frank, but he still feels guilty. “I’ll just have to hold you down next time you go down on me.”

Okay, it’s hard to stay guilty when Gee is teasing him like that. Frank sucks in a breath. “If I didn’t just come…”

Gee grins and climbs into his lap. Frank pulls him close and eagerly returns the kiss Gee gives him, licking into Gee’s mouth when he tastes his own come. 

“Yeah,” Gee says after pulling back, his eyes glittering with mischief. “You better lick that taste right outta my mouth.”

Frank raises his eyebrows. Okay, he’s totally up to the challenge, and it’s fucking hot that Gee is being so dirty tonight. 

“Hmm… I think I’m gonna take my time.”

Gee grins before leaning in to resume the kiss. Looks like he doesn’t mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos absolutely make my day!


End file.
